


Dog

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Having been 'successful' at a mission, the Winter Soldier is rewarded with a pet.  Quite literally.





	Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacup_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/gifts).



> By special request.

The door to the cell rattles, and you glance up. The strange man with the metal arm has returned again. By your best guess, it's been a few days since the last time that he's been in here. He certainly looks worse for wear, deep circles under his eyes and disheveled hair hinting at how stressful his last mission must have been. You weren't exactly certain just  _what_ these missions entailed, and something told you that you didn't want to know, considering the times that he returned looking like he'd been sent through a meat grinder. 

 

 

He sees you curled up in the corner on a couple of those miserably thin things that barely passed as pillows. Finally, a slight grin crosses his face, quickly shoving aside the sour expression that he previously had. Cобака, he calls out to you. You still weren't quite sure what that word meant, but after living alongside the man for long enough, you'd come to listen more to his tone of voice than the actual words. Perhaps the other half of your genes were finally becoming more dominant.   
  
  


 

 

He walked over, taking long, slow steps to cross the small room to reach you. You sat up, a giant grin on your face, your tail wagging and thumping behind you. He was almost always willing to rub you between the ears, and usually brought you back a snack or two. Всегда рад видеть меня. As expected, his flesh hand comes down to rub the giant ears that protruded out of your skull. At the feeling of your ears being scratched, the grin on your face grew almost impossibly larger. 

 

 

He laughs at you, but there is no malice behind it. Rather, it is the laugh of mild amusement. It would seem that he found something funny. Такая странная вещь, больше мальчика, чем собака.. You shake your head at him, still not understanding. He laughs at you again, before taking his exit. Your ears droop. Maybe this time you'd offended him by not understanding him. After all, it'd been months since you'd been given to your 'roommate', if you could call him as such. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise you if he decided he no longer wanted you around. You curl up into the smallest possible ball, and try to get to sleep. 

 

 

Some time later, you hear a sing-song voice goading you. Проснись, маленький щенок. One ear twitches, and your eyes crack open. The strange man is back again, sitting on the narrow cot next to you. He's staring down at you, a grin on his face. Иди сюда. He pats the bed next to him. While you might not speak the same language, the gesture was obviously clear. You sat up, stretching your limbs, before leaping onto his lap. 

 

 

Not for the first time, you were pleasantly surprised at how much larger than you he was. You curled up, bringing your legs up your chest. The strange metal arm settles around you, and he buries his nose into your hair. The metal is cold, and you're reminded of just how easily he could crush you. Instead of crushing you, however, the arm simply keeps you on his lap. Жаль, что они прекратили эксперимент по гибридизации генетики. Soon enough, the soft sounds of breathing coming from above you had turned into gentle snores. You squirmed slightly, making yourself comfortable. 

 

 

Your 'room mate' may be strange looking, and speak a language that you couldn't understand, but you were always happy when he returned. 


End file.
